<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coping. by recklesserenade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771469">Coping.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesserenade/pseuds/recklesserenade'>recklesserenade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, fluff? I think, its pretty vanilla tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesserenade/pseuds/recklesserenade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Armin’s personality had a certain warm fuzziness, that’s how she calls it, it might be because of the many years they’ve known each other but he makes her feel like she’s home in a way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coping.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on a tiktok that said "armin and mikasa def did it to cope"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was slowly starting to set behind the mountains, the cold autumn breeze making the tree leaves move and fall into the ground. Even if Armin was a big fan of the ocean, of the feeling of warm sun light touching his skin, he enjoyed days like this. It was an added bonus that nothing much had happened during the day, everything had been chaotic ever since Eren disappeared, not knowing where he was or what he was planning drove everyone a bit mad, at least he wasn’t alone through this.</p><p>The relationship between Armin and Mikasa had grown stronger, thanks to countless nights where they had spent hours giving each other comfort and hearing each other, their worries, fears of what might happen in the future. Somehow though, Armin always managed to make that feeling disappear and Mikasa was thankful for that. Armin’s personality had a certain warm fuzziness, that’s how she calls it, it might be because of the many years they’ve known each other but he makes her feel like she’s home in a way.</p><p>Armin was sitting on the steps of the porch of the small cabin where him some of the scouts had been staying, his head lightly leaning on the column of it while he looked up at the sunset, a sigh escaping his lips. He stayed like that for a few moments before hearing the steps of someone walking outside, turning around to look and smiling faintly at the sight of Mikasa. She moved to sit next to Armin, the last time they had any sort of conversation was a few days ago, they both had been busy on their own thing so there hadn’t been much time to even say hello to one another. She stayed quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say.</p><p>Luckily for her, Armin was always the one to start the conversations, lifting the mood instantly. “It’s been a few busy days huh? Almost forgot what your face looked like,” the boy told her with a small laugh, making Mikasa shake her head. “Don’t be so dramatic.” Her lips curled up in the tiniest of smiles before looking around for a moment. Everything was so quiet and surprisingly, calm. It was weird. She’d be lying if she said that she didn’t miss having Eren around in moments like this, the three of them, doing nothing and just enjoying each other’s company.</p><p>Armin noticed the shift of Mikasa’s mood when he heard a sigh from her, looking at her before moving to gently hold her hand between his, sort of in a way to tell her that he was there for her. “You’ve been dealing really well with all of this,” he started off saying, “but I’m sure it’s hard, specially for you. But…” Armin thought for a second, his gaze moving down at their hands, “you know I’m here for you when things get hard, right?” At that, Mikasa gave a small squeeze to Armin’s hand while looking at him, the sunset made his hair look like gold and his eyes looked the same color of honey, no one could deny that he was one of the prettiest boys she’d ever seen, but she never gave much thought to that until this very moment. “I know,” she told him with a nod, “and the same goes for you. I don’t want you thinking I’m using you to tell you all my problems. I um…” Mikasa stuttered a bit, even though they were close, they never had these ‘heart to heart’ moments so it made her a bit flustered, “I appreciate everything you do, Armin.” After pronouncing those words, she sat closer and put her head on Armin’s shoulder, in an attempt to not face him for a moment, she knew her cheeks would be slightly pink and she didn’t want to make things awkward between them.</p><p>A warm nice feeling, that’s what Armin felt in his chest when Mikasa said that. It was nice having someone, it was nice being told those things. He couldn’t recall the last time someone said anything similar to that before, maybe that’s the reason on why he was reacting that way? It felt like his brain was fogging up with this fuzziness, like he wasn’t thinking but at the same time he was very aware of the movements he was about to do. He looked down at Mikasa for a second, just when she was tilting her head up to look up at him. Armin’s left hand moved to gently cup Mikasa’s cheek, hesitating a bit and keeping the touch gentle just in case he was overstepping boundaries and she wanted to pull away. But she didn’t. Instead she leaned into the touch, it was impossible not to. Even if Mikasa has this strong personality, deep down she still craved this, intimacy, the warmth of someone else.</p><p>Her eyes wandered over Armin’s face, going from his eyes down to his lips, “Armin…” she spoke in a soft voice, hoping that <em>that</em> gaze she gave to his lips hadn’t gone unnoticed. She was ready to pull back and pretend like nothing had happened, erase this little moment they had from her mind and go back to normal life until it happened. Armin’s lips where on hers, it was a bit clumsy and you could tell they were both nervous. But it felt nice and <em>so right</em> at the moment. Both of their eyes closed, heads tilting just a bit to let the kiss continue for a moment until they slowly pulled away but stayed close.</p><p>“I’m-,“ Armin was just starting to apologize before she leaned in for another kiss, taking him by surprise a bit. It didn’t matter if this was wrong or right, Mikasa’s brain wasn’t thinking about that at the moment, instead all her thought seemed to go away and it was just what she needed, Armin’s lips being the only thing she could focus on. One of her hands moved up to gently tangle on his now short hair. Armin felt the same, for the first time in what felt like ages he was thinking of something else, not worried at all.</p><p>His other hand let go of Mikasa’s hand just to grab her by her waist, the kiss deepening as his tongue dragged across Mikasa’s bottom lip. Her lips parted almost instantly and allowed his tongue to move against hers as a small sound escaped past her lips. It was soft but a bit rough, his hands clutching at the fabric of the shirt she was wearing, her hands on his hair tugging and pulling him in for another kiss whenever they pulled away.</p><p>Her hand slowly moved down Armin’s chest but stopped right at the top of his pants, braking the kiss the moment she remembered where they were. A quiet chuckle escaped her lips and she stared at Armin for a moment, his pupils were dilated a bit and his lips looked shiny and pink and so kissable. “Let’s go inside.” Mikasa said in a soft whisper. They quickly got up and made their way inside, the cabin was empty, and Armin was thankful for that. The trip to Armin’s room was short and the second the door was closed it was like something changed in him, he pushed Mikasa against the door and his hand moved up to grab her by the side of her neck as he leaned in to kiss her once again. This time a bit more messily and hungrily, teeth biting at the others bottom lip.</p><p>Armin broke the kiss just to start kissing down Mikasa’s neck, taking off her scarf as he did so, gentle at first but adding a bit more of pressure the moment a quiet, shy moan went past her lips. Careful not to leave any mark behind, he bit down on her neck as he pressed the kisses while his hands moved under her shirt, cupping one of her breasts and gently squeezing and teasing her nipple. Mikasa pulled away to completely remove her shirt, taking Armin’s off as well before dragging him into his bed, she laid down and looked up at him. Her cheeks flushed, she felt exposed now but she didn’t care much, they trusted each other. Armin moved on top of her, staring at Mikasa and leaning down to press soft, small kisses down her chest, “You’re beautiful.” He whispered, his lips moving to tease and suck gently at her nipples, gaining another moan from Mikasa.</p><p>His kisses slowly trailed down her stomach, his tongue lapping at her skin teasingly while Mikasa’s hands moved to tangle on the blonde’s boy hair. His hands quickly undid her pants, pulling them down and tossing them aside before doing the same to her underwear. Her thighs rubbed against each other to get some sort of friction, but the movement was stopped once Armin’s face made his way between her thighs. He pressed a couple of kisses and this time he left a hickey there, knowing no one besides her could look at the mark afterwards. His lips moved in an awful slow pace just to tease her and rile her up before the girl’s hands guided his head to her crotch, she wanted him, now. Almost in an obedient manner, Armin’s tongue licked at her clit, making her squirm and moan underneath him. He heard a quiet “More…” come from Mikasa while his tongue lapped at her clit and slowly moved up and down her labia, he didn’t have much experience at this but hearing Mikasa’s moans let him know he was making her feel good and just the though of that made his cock hard.</p><p>He continued his movements, his fingers teasing her entrance while her hips grinded down against his tongue. Soft moans of Armin’s name left Mikasa’s lips, this feeling wasn’t the same as when she did this all alone, god, if she knew Armin could make her feel this good beforehand, this would’ve happened weeks and weeks ago. Armin’s fingers started to slowly thrust in and out of her while he ate her out, Mikasa’s fingers pulled at his hair and her thighs pressed against either side of his head. “A-Armin…” she could feel how close she was, but she wanted- no, she needed him inside her before that happened. “Fuck me.” With that, Armin moved back up and deeply kissed her before moving to disregard the rest of his clothing, throwing his boxers aside, feeling a bit of relief as they were restricting his erection.</p><p>“If you ever wanna stop just tell me, okay?” He said as he looked at Mikasa, his hand moved to push away some of her hair back as it had gotten all messy. To that Mikasa gave a small nod and took the hand Armin used on her hair, interlocking their fingers while he moved in between her legs once again. With his free hand he grabbed her hips, letting a quiet whimper as his tip rubbed slowly against Mikasa, teasing before slowly pushing in. Her lips parted as she moaned, getting used to the length of Armin inside her. After a second Armin’s hips moved back just to push back in, starting to thrust in a deep yet fast pace.</p><p>The sound of their moans and skin slapping was the only thing that could be heard around the room, with Mikasa’s arms wrapped around his neck to hold him close, Armin started to thrust faster. His hand making his way down to rub the girl’s clit. It was like his ‘mission’ was to bring her the most pleasure he could, and thanks to the string on moans and a few curse words coming from her, he knew he was doing good. His face buried on the crook of Mikasa’s neck, kissing and biting at it as the thrusts of his hips became more erratic. “Fuck…Mikasa, you feel so good.” He murmured against her skin, she faintly smiled at that and pulled his head back to kiss him, a bit lovingly this time.</p><p>She pulled away from the kiss, whimpering against his lips. “I’m gonna cum,” she whispered before leaning in for a kiss again. Armin gripped her hips a bit harder while he kept on thrusting, his middle and ring finger quickly rubbing her clit. He felt her clench against him, her legs shaking and a loud moan as she came while her hips grinded down on Armin’s cock. The feeling of her coming was enough to tip him over the edge, “Fuck..” He moaned out, his fingernails digging a bit on her skin while he came inside her, his hips slowly stopping his movements after a couple of seconds. He looked down at Mikasa and leaned down to press a small kiss to her forehead, making her smile.</p><p>Once he pulled out, he moved to lay next to her, their breathing catching up eventually. Mikasa gently snuggled up to Armin’s side, “Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?” she asked quietly. She felt herself getting sleepy and they both knew they had to be up early the next morning. Armin nodded and moved a hand to lightly play with Mikasa’s hair, knowing she’d be asleep in a minute if he kept doing that. “Of course, I’ll wake you up tomorrow. Don’t worry.” He told her with a small smile, his head laying on his pillow as he stared up at the ceiling.</p><p>Not sure of how many minutes had passed since that, he turned to look at Mikasa who was fast asleep next to him. He carefully moved the bedsheets over her naked body, tucking back some of her hair behind her ear. He didn’t know how things would be between them after this, would things change? And if they do, for better or worse? At least, the small moment they shared while Mikasa was drifting off to sleep gave him hope that things would be the same, but those are things for future Armin to worry about, for now he can enjoy this moment and the feeling of going to sleep next to someone he’s always cared about.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!! english isnt my first language so sorry for any mistakes, also i havent written anything since 2017? so sorry if this is a bit rough hahah<br/>maybe if you guys like this i can write more stuff!<br/>comments, suggestions n kudos are appreciated!~♡<br/>edit i have a new eruri fic!! check it out if u want^^<br/>edit 2, new arumika fic is up!! will have multiple chapters, check it out!! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>